Saving me
by gummyguppie
Summary: Levy is being hunted down for being an insubordinate slave though not all about her is as it seems, when she is on the brink of death she is saved by a mysterious man... who is he, why is he saving her and how will their relationship progress: LEMON LATER
1. Chapter 1

_**Saving me**_

 _ **By: gummyguppie**_

 **Chapter one**

 _ **I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters, it is the great works of Hiro Mashima, anyway here is my fist chapter, hope you like it :)**_

* * *

Her breath came out harsh and ragged as she ran through the dark, damp woodland, nothing but the moonlight was showing her the way while she stumbled over tree roots and was scratched with twigs and thorns. Blood was dripping down her wounded back, spilling over her once yellow dress, dirt smeared the torn hem of the skirt, the long sleeves were barely hanging on and she was clutching her side where a large gash was pouring blood down the waist of the dress. Her hazel eyes were full of tears from pain and fear, her body was ready to collapse but the need to live was driving her to keep going. She pushed herself forwards as the rain beat down on her face like tiny needles, the wind thrashed her short, sky blue around her face wildly like crashing waves. The sounds of laughter, cheering and evil shouting could be heard in the distance, slowly getting closer and she sobbed. There was a moment of silence before thunder crashed above her making her yelp and she missed her footing, her body catapulting forwards down a small, steep, muddy hill and she screamed. Fresh, wet soil lathered her skin, dirtying her dress even more as she flipped down the wet ditch. She cried out in pain as her head crashed against a rock and her vision became hazy, her body eventually came to a stop and she lay in the slick mud, panting and sobbing. There was a small whimper that escaped from her lips as she heard the squelching of someones steps in the dirt and she craned her neck. He stood there like a demon, his body to dark and tall to see with her blurred vision but she could make out the shining of his red eyes, her head lolled back to the floor, her sight becoming darker as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She watched in fear as the large man approached her, his movements slow, almost as if he was teasing her. That's when she noticed the men after her were still shouting from a little ways back, taunting her, shouting for her in a muffled mess of voices... so who was this man? Her mouth moved in question but all that came out was a terrified whimper, the man seemed to understand her fear as he knelt down and brushed her hair from her face.

"Shh... You're safe now, sleep..." he purred, his voice thick and deep, rolling like the thunder above them and she sighed with relief. Her eyes closing for a brief moment and she gasped at the five shadows slowly approaching behind them.

"Be... hind... you!" She managed to push out with every ounce of her strength and the stranger whirled around to face the bounty hunters who where trying to be as stealthy as possible.

"I suggest you move outta' the way of our payday!" the groups leader snarled and the stranger scoffed, if he was scared of the skilled group of men then he was a master at hiding it. She tried to keep her eyes open but her vision was getting darker and harder to hold as she glared into the blurring woodland.

"I don't think so considering you're trespassing on dragon territory, I would get lost if I were you or I'll take great pleasure in dismembering each one of you!" The stranger growled pout and she shivered, out of fear or because she was getting colder, she couldn't tell as she let her eyes close. There was a sudden roar that made her jump and the ground started to shake, there was the sound of scraping metal and the men screaming, shouting, gurgling for breath. She had no more energy to move, no energy to even crack open and eye to see what was going on. It was obvious something had happened because it grew eerily quiet, the only sounds were the rain and the thunder followed by heavy footsteps. Someone fell down beside her and she flinched as a hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her from the dirt with ease. Her head fell against a warm, wet chest and she pressed herself closer to the persons body, trying to warm herself. "Say something, come on, show me you're still alive... you ain't dying on me yet!" His low voice ordered but when she tried to speak nothing came out, she tried to move but her body was too exhausted. The man sighed and sat there for a moment as she tried desperately to prove she was still alive, her heart skipped a beat as he started to pull away from her, his warm body moving away and she gasped at the cold. There was a tense silence before he wrapped her in his arms again with a small chuckle. "Let's go and get you some help, little one" uttered and she sighed, letting her body give in to the sleep that was tugging at her mind...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Saving me_**

 ** _By: gummyguppie_**

 **Chapter two**

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these characters, they are the works of Hiro Mashima, anyway, thanks for the reviews hehehe, hope you like this new chapter :)**_

* * *

She woke, her vision blurred by the bright light, her body was aching and sore as she sat up slowly, as her sight got clearer she took in her surroundings. It was a room, a small, plain room made of stone except for the small dresser and bed, there was a large window about five foot wide and tall, letting in as much sunlight as possible. She turned in search of the door and yelped when she saw the man sitting in a wooden chair against the wall. He stirred and she clasped her hand over her mouth, feeling the bandages on her arms move and she looked down. Her body was in a small, white down and she was covered in white cloth, her wounds had been tended to with so much care and she'd been cleaned... but why? She looked back up at the man sitting on the chair and inspected him, he was handsome, slightly strange looking but handsome all the same. His hair was black and wild, falling down his face and shoulder in a thick, spiky mess, his skin was slightly tanned and he had silver piercings on his face and uncovered arms. Three lined where his eyebrows should have been, two were on each side of his nose, two were under his delicate lips, there was five on both ears and four down both of his arms. He was wearing a large, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and three of it's buttons undone showing his muscled chest slightly, he wore some black trousers and she couldn't help but think he held some sort of authority. She jumped when the door creaked open and a woman in a maid outfit came creeping inside with a tray of food. The maid looked up and smiled at her, her warm, brown eyes full of happiness, she was pretty and looked young, maybe around the same age as her. The woman came in humming, her blonde hair flowing like rays of sunshine and her bust bouncing under the fabric of her black and white dress.

"Finally, you're awake, we started getting worried about you, i brought some food just in case you were awake so, here, no doubt you're hungry!" She smiled as she set the tray of soup and bread on the bed in front of her.

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to cause any trouble!" She squeaked, her voice cracking and she she strained to get the words out. The maid looked down at her with a disgruntled face and a wave of fear ran through her.

"You stop that right now, if the prince felt that you'd be a burden then he wouldn't have brought you back in hopes of saving you!" She huffed sternly as she put her hands ion her hips and the bluenette looked down in shame. Why would a prince want to save her? Surely she wasn't worth the trouble she caused him.

"He shouldn't have... I'm nothing but a lowly slave" she murmured and the maid sat down on the mattress with a sigh.

"Well he did which means he thinks you're worth saving, stop moping, do you really think he wants to see the girl he saved being morbid when he wakes up?!" She asked and pointed behind her to the sleeping man and she gawked at the maid.

"He... he's the prince?!" She squeaked and the woman nodded with a giggle as she hopped up from the bed and stretched.

"Yep, he's the eldest of the dragon born children, prince Gajeel Redfox, son of Metalicana Redfox, the iron dragon king and I am Lucy Heartfelia, the daughter of lord Jude Heartfelia!" She explained with a wide grin when she saw the young bluenettes wondrous expression.

"M-my name's Levy Mcgarden, slave of Jose Porla, the phantom lord... may I ask why the daughter of a lord is a maid?" She questioned, trying to keep her mind from the evil Phantom lord and Lucy shrugged as she walked to the window, perching on the stone.

"Me and my father never saw eye to eye when my mother died and one day I ran away, eventually I found this place, I was hungry, dirty and scared but then the second eldest son, Natsu took me in, gave me a place to call home, I cook, clean and just make sure the palace is in tip top shape and in return he keeps my fathers henchmen away!" She told her and Levy smiled as she looked at the prince, he was still sleeping soundly and she looked back to the maid.

"How long has the prince been here?" she asked and Lucy shrugged as she nodded towards the tray of food, indicating for Levy to eat something, she looked at the food in front of her and reached for the bread, taking the soft dough in her hands and she took a small nibble. It crumbled in her mouth and her stomach growled at the taste, in her escape from Jose she had forgotten how hungry she had become and savored the taste.

"He hasn't left your side... well he left while we cleaned and dressed you in fresh clothing but other than that he hasn't left, he's been awake for the past two days hoping you'd wake up, it wasn't until his brother forced him to sleep this morning that he actually did" Lucy smiled and Levy almost choked on her soup.

"W-why... why would he want to do that?!" She squeaked, feeling rather flustered that a man of such power would want to keep an eye on her while she slept, she didn't deserve such treatment.

"Those a reasons unknown to all of us but I have my theories, I must be going, if you need anything, the guards are right outside so just ask them, for now just rest" Lucy grinned and there was a slyness behind it but Levy chose to ignore the wiggle of the blonde's eyebrows. She skipped out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind her and Levy smiled as it closed. Levy finished off the thick, warm soup and sighed as she leaned back, looking up at the stone ceiling, she made a mental note to thank Lucy as she rolled over as looked at the window. The sunlight was flooding in and she wanted to see the view of where ever she was. She pulled the quilt aside and slowly swung her legs around the bed, her feet touched the cold floor and she used the head board of the bed as leverage to pull herself up and the room span. Her eyes closed as she tried to pass the moment of nausea and she shook her head, shaking away the black spots in her vision then slowly made her way to the window. It felt like an eternity, taking small and balanced steps, once she made it to the side of the window she leaned on the edge and gasped as the light momentarily blinded her then faded away. Her breath was cut short as she looked beyond her, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, a large forest was in the distance, the forest she had probably stumbled into, fields of flowers lay below her, bright and full of colour. It was heaven just to look at and she sighed as she let her eyes wonder on the scenery, the sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight, leaving the sky a deep blue.

"You're awake I see!" A gruff voice noted a few feet behind her and she jumped as she stood up and whirled around, greeted with the red eyes of the large prince, and flashbacks of the incident shone in her mind, his build, his eyes, his height, everything about him fit her savior.

"Y-yes... only thanks to you... I can't repay you for what you've done for me and I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you, I didn't know I was in your kingdom... please forgive me!" She squeaked, her voice coming out fast and terrified, he was intimidating and she was to afraid to make eye contact with him.

"Please, you have nothing to be sorry about, five men chasing such a young child is unforgivable!" He growled and she looked up at him.

"You are mistaken... my height is very misleading but I am twenty years old, I'm no child I assure you" she corrected and he only smirked at her, the smile making her heart thump in her chest at it's beauty.

"Well... little one, do you have a name?" He asked with a grin and she nodded.

"M-my name is L-Levy Mcgarden!" She stuttered and he held out his hand, she looked at him and then to his hand, stepping forward slowly and she gently took it. His hand dwarfed hers, she felt her cheeks go red as he bent down, gently placing a kiss on the back of her palm and she felt like she was going to burst.

"Prince Gajeel Redfox, it's a pleasure to meet you... Levy, follow me and we'll get you a proper room with a comfier bed, we'll go into town and get you some more comfortable clothing tomorrow but for now you must be over whelmed so I'll see that the maids run you a warm bath and we'll get you introduced to everyone during dinner!" He explained as he walked towards the door, his steps making her almost have to jog to keep up and he opened the door, letting her out first.

"You... d-don't have to, I mean... I caused you all this trouble, why would I be deserving of your help?!" She whimpered feeling awkward at the sudden invitation, as he strode down the halls decorated with paintings and suits of armor.

"Well, I saved you, as far as I'm concerned you are in my debt so you are to stay here, safe and well looked after until the time comes for you to pay back your debt... are we clear, little one?" He asked and she opened her mouth to dispute the point but he gave her a stern look, the narrowing of his eyes making her feel like she wouldn't win this argument and she sighed.

"Yes, prince Gajeel, we are clear!" She huffed and he chuckled as he grabbed her wrist, tucking her arm in his and she felt her cheeks flush red with embarrassment.

"Please, just call me Gajeel, little one!" He smiled and she pouted at his nickname for her but didn't correct him, this was going to be a strange turn of events for her indeed...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Saving me_**

 ** _By: gummyguppie_**

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, they are the work of Hiro Mashima... here is a small filler chapter into the evil lord Jose, hope you like it :)_**

* * *

 _"What do you mean she...'escaped' she's a fucking woman, one woman eluded all of you worthless shitheads?!" He snapped at the man in front of him in the dark hall, his head hung low in shame._

 _"Sir please... she wouldn't have if that prince hadn't stepped in to save her, I only just made it out!" The bounty hunter exclaimed and he looked up with a glare as he stroked his beard._

 _"What prince... why would a prince save a little witch like her!?" He snarled and the man flinched._

 _"I don't know sir, he said we had trespassed into dragon territory and suddenly turned into this metal beats, his breath was as sharp as a knife and cut up two of my brothers, he was a demon sir!" The man cried and Jose scowled at him, motioning his hand to the guard who gave no second thought as he thrust his sword through the bounty hunters chest._

 _"When I ask for something to be done, I expect it done, now... join your brothers in the afterlife you useless fuck!" He growled and the man choked on his sob as blood poured through his mouth. The guard yanked the blade from the man and his body slumped forward, gargling and spasming for a second before it grew still and silent. There was only one place where he knew as dragon territory and he knew one of those 'dragons'... very well. He clenched his fist as he stood from his chair and stepped over the bounty hunters lifeless body, there was no way he was going to let the little witches crimes go unjustified as he called to his guard._

 _"See my horse prepped and ready to leave, I think I'll pay a visit to this... metal beast!" He ordered and the men clamored around him... if she wasn't going to give him what he wanted then he would give her eternal sleep even if he had to rip through that boys metal chest in doing so!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saving me**_

 _ **By: gummyguppie**_

 **Chapter four**

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, they are the work of Hiro Mashima... I'm happy that you all like this story and i love the reviews, this chapter is a little longer so I hope you like, sorry I didn't upload yesterday, we were having electrical done in the house but yeah, enjoy :)**_

* * *

Levy slowly looked up as she finished redoing her bandages, feeling rather embarrassed at the maid watching her and she winced at the slight pain in her side, the maid suddenly coming closer, touching her arms and she stumbled back.

"Miss Levy, whats wrong!?" She squeaked and she waved her hand in a dismissive way, trying to get her to move away, she wasn't very old, maybe in her late twenties and she was average looking. The maid had an hourglass figure with a petite build and long, black hair that was braided down one shoulder, her eyes were an crystal blue and she was very sweet.

"I-I'm fine, it just hurts a little, can I be left in private to change... please?" She asked and they looked warily at each other, their eyes meeting before they nodded and quietly left the room. Levy sighed heavily and looked over at the large, four poster bed to where a long, gossamer, emerald green dress sat, a silk, darker ribbon going around it just below the breast and two, thing ropes tied around her neck. It had been a long time since she'd worn anything so beautiful and her hands were just itching to touch it, she made her way over to the bed, her new bandages rubbing against the skin and she itched at the one on her going around her back. Levy was thankful for what the prince and his maids had done for her... it made her feel like not all of mankind were as evil as Jose but she still felt apprehensive about them. She touched the dress, almost as if it would turn to dust in her fingers, her hands growing more excited at the softness and she pulled it from the bed, running her hands along the gentle fabric. Her whole body tingled to wear something so enchanting and she slipped it over her head, the soft gown stroking her curves and she sighed as she tied it around her neck. It felt so comfortable sitting against her skin like a veil of feathers and she ran her hands down the sides, feeling how it fit her so easily. There was a small knock on the door and she jumped. "C-come in!" She squeaked and the maid slowly came walking in and smiled at her, her eyes full of admiration and she blushed.

"I brought some shoes, the prince will be coming shortly if you wish me to do your hair" the maid said and she nodded as she sat down on the bed, feeling a little bad for making her leave.

"I meant no offence when I asked you to go, I'm... not use to being helped" she mumbled and the maid looked up at her as she put on her shoes, a smile creeping on her face as she stood up and sat at the side of her.

"There is no offence to be rectified, you're prince Gajeels precious one are you not, I'll do anything you wish?" The maid spoke with a smile and Levy felt her face go red.

"N-no... you misunderstand... h-he saved me... we're not... he's not... I'm just in his care until I can give him something in return for his actions!" She stammered and the maid giggled as she started tending to her mess of blue locks.

"Well... he favors you well... something he is not known for unless it is his family so you have done something to catch his eye" she said and Levy looked down at the floor, if she still had them then she could make an excuse as to why he would have her at his side but the wounds on her back were the only reminder of what had been ripped from her.

"I only wish to thank him for what he has done... if it wasn't for him then I would be torn from this world... never to go home" she whispered, tears pricking her eyes and the maid 'hmmed' as she finished off Levys hair, patting it gently and standing up.

"You look beautiful miss Levy!" She squealed as she clasped her hands together and Levy smiled brightly at the compliment, brushing her hand through her now, soft hair and she stood. There was the need to spin and she did so, watching the green fabric of the dress flow out and she giggled as did the maid while clapping her hands. "I can see why prince Gajeel would have you at his side, you look like an angel" the maid breathed in awe and Levy stopped, her heart jerking for a moment before registering what the maid had said and her smile fell a little.

"A-angel... that's to big a compliment!" She said in a gracious tone, her expression softening as the maid grew confused but the door opened and Levy looked up, her eyes meeting with his ruby orbs and his breath hitched. He looked much more royal now as he dressed in a proper suit with his hair tied back lightly, her eyes widened in surprise as he strode across the room and she stumbled back a little, her legs hitting the back of the bed.

"You... look radiant!" He said quickly, his face growing almost as red as his eyes as he took her hand gently and kissed the palm making Levy quickly join him in his blush.

"T-thank you, youlookveryhandsome!" She squeaked out, her words jumbling up and she kicked herself mentally for making herself look a fool in front of him but he only grinned as he swept her blue hair from her face. Her heart raced in her chest and she felt like all her blood was rushing to her face as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Come, our food is ready and my brother and sister are very excited to meet you!" He said, putting his arm out for her and she laced her arm in his, looking down at the floor as if she wasn't worthy to look at him.

"I cannot thank you enough for doing this for me but I fear I'm only going to cause trouble for you and your kingdom!" She explained and her back twinged with pain.

"There is no need for thanks and what ever trouble is caused I will see taken care of, you needn't worry, me and my siblings are much more than what meets the eye" Gajeel said with a sly grin as she looked up with confusion, his eyes seemed to glitter in that moment despite them facing the door and she glared a little. In that moment it was like he completely changed, his skin seemed to glow and he looked bigger, his eyes growing darker but she blinked and it was gone so she shrugged it off as her head playing tricks on her. They walked quietly, only making idle talk when it felt comfortable to, most of the time was spent in a calm silence that let her think. He guided her through the halls and down a flight of stone steps to the bottom floor, guards lined the halls up until the came to a large pair of wooden doors and shouting could be heard from beyond it. "You will have to excuse my brother he's... very excitable" Gajeel warned and Levy nodded as he opened the doors and led her in, a plate suddenly hitting the door and she jumped as she ducked from the shards that flew away.

"Fucking took you long enough, you rusting in your old age!?" A male voice yelled and she looked towards the source, being met with a pink haired man, much smaller than Gajeel in every way. He had charcoal eyes and was stood on a buffet table with a smaller girl who was pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head, she was small, maybe around fourteen and she had long, dark blue hair with dark brown eyes.

"The fuck do you think your doing, salamander, you almost took her fucking head off!?" Gajeel yelled, his sudden grace and politeness being stripped away in his anger and Levy watched as lightning sparked between the two boys. A large cough ran through the room and she was relieved when Lucy came walking in wearing a simple, blue and white dress that went to her knees and covered her top half completely.

"I had this dinner organised for our new guest and I will not have you two meat heads fighting and ruining it so sit down before I break your legs, have I made myself clear!?" Lucy yelled, a dark aura emanating from her and the men shrank away from her, the boy Levy soon deduced as Natsu climbed from the table and sat down with his head lowered at his plate. Gajeel steered Levy to the table, sitting her beside him as he pulled out her chair and tucked it in, his princely attitude coming back and she stared bewildered as he glared at Natsu.

"Well, now we're all... settled, I'd like everyone to meet, Levy!" Gajeel smiled and Levy shyly looked around, Natsu saluted her and she nodded a little, Lucy had a beaming smile on her face and wiggled her eyebrows making Levy blush. The little girl across from Levy had a joyful look on her face and Levy smiled brightly at her.

"Levy, this idiot is, Natsu, he was the brother I told you about but he's not very good at first impressions!" Lucy huffed, glaring at the boy as he started shoveling food into his mouth but he only grinned and blew her a kiss making a small blush appear on Lucys cheeks. "This cutie is Wendy, the youngest of the siblings and one of the sole reasons your still walking, she's a very skilled healer!" Lucy beamed and Levy nodded.

"Thank you, for helping me, I owe my life to you, all of you!" She squeaked, her voice failing her a little as Wendy giggled and looked over to Gajeel with a sly smile.

"I would do anything for my brothers, please it was no trouble and Gajeel would rather have departed the world with you than see you gone without ever meeting you properly!" She explained with a smile full of mischief.

"W-Wendy, I wouldn't go that far, I just didn't want to see an innocent girl be put through such pain!" Gajeel stuttered and Levy looked up at him with a small smile, he was blushing deeply and she couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness.

"If I recall you came into the castle screaming 'someone help, we have to save her, please get Wendy'!" Natsu laughed clasping his hands together as if he was begging and Wendy giggled as she nodded, Levy looked over at Lucy who had a wide smile on her face as well.

"Shut it Salamander, it wasn't like that at all!" Gajeel growled as he pointed a knife at his brother with deadly intent but Natsu only laughed as he started chewing on a turkey leg.

"Don't forget refusal of sleep because he didn't want her to pass without him able to say goodbye, such a smitten little boy!" Wendy chimed in and Gajeel snarled as he started eating refusing to say anything else and Levy smiled down at her own plate.

"I find it admirable that he would feel the need to do so, no one would like to leave this world without someone being by their side... for that I am very thankful" Levy said delicately as she ate a small forkful of carrots and mashed potato. There was a small snicker beside her from Gajeel as the room went quiet and she looked up to see Lucy and Wendy looking at her with warmhearted smiles and she blushed a little. The rest of the dinner was spent laughing and answering questions, nothing too personal until Natsu spoke.

"So, Levy, how come you were on the run anyway, why were those bounty hunters after you?" He asked and she choked a little on her water, the room growing eerily silent and she noticed everyone was now looking at her. Well they seemed nice enough but she could only tell them a few things otherwise they might betray her.

"I... was a slave for the Phantom Lord, Jose Porla, h-he wanted something from me that I refused to give and when I didn't he punished me, he took something dear to me that I needed to get home, when I still refused he made five bounty hunters take me far away and kill me but I managed to elude them... they soon found me though and started a game of cat and mouse, they attacked me and let me go, forcing me to run every now and again... I-I was about to give up when I fell into a ditch... where Gajeel found me..." she explained. Levy felt the eyes of them all on her as she pushed some food around with her fork.

"Those monsters, well I'm glad Gajeel stumbled upon you when he did!" Wendy smiled and Levy nodded in thanks. The room was quiet again when a fist slammed on the table next to her and she jumped, yelping as she dove out of her chair, standing a little bit away.

"Jose will pay for what he did to you, I'll make sure of it!" Gajeel snarled and she tried to calm her heart that was thrashing against her ribs, why was he so angry, it wasn't like he really knew her, if he did then he would have done the same, wouldn't he?

"T-there's no need, the past is done, I would much rather set such horrors to the back of my mind" Levy said but she didn't sit back down, instead she pretended to yawn in hopes they would see it as an invitation for her to leave.

"My apologies, you must be tired after all this excitement, come, I'll walk you to your room" Gajeel smiled and she nodded as he stood after wiping his mouth with a napkin then walking over to her. She didn't need to wait for indication to take his arm as they left and she laced her arm in his. He seemed tense this time and she looked at the light blush on his cheeks, she waved goodbye to the rest and they nodded at them, giggling as the door shut. They didn't speak on their way up to her room and instead they walked in an awkward silence, she wanted to speak but couldn't think of what to say or if she did then she'd quickly scrap the idea. It wasn't long before they made it to her room and they stopped outside, she let go of his arm and looked up at him.

"Your family are very kind" she smiled and he nodded as he looked down at her, there was a softness in his eyes and she glanced at his lips, biting her own but she shook the idea away. What was she thinking?! He was a prince and she... she wasn't even... she couldn't have him. Ever. With one last lingering smile she started to open her door, when she stepped inside she was a little disappointed that he didn't say anything, it was only when she was closing the door that he stopped it and she looked from his large palm on the door to his face.

"I... my room is right across from you... if you need anything, just knock" he said and she nodded, looking down at the floor, she felt awkward and embarrassed but if was quickly blown away when he hooked her chin with his thumb. She felt his breath on her face, gentle and warm and her whole body started to shake as he gently pressed his lips against hers, they were soft and almost nothing but a breeze or a feather on her mouth as her eyes widened, he was watching her, his eyes dark with something unknown to her but it made her knees feel weak. Her mouth moved on it's own as she kissed back and she closed her eyes, letting her actions take over and she stepped closer putting her hand on his arm and he nibbled her lips making her whimper. "Anything Levy, just come and I'll do what ever it takes to satisfy you~" Gajeel purred and she blushed with a nod as he pulled away his fingers brushed her cheeks and he stepped over the hallway to his own room. He looked back at her and nodded with a grin before disappearing behind his door and she touched her lips, feeling them like they had been gone for years. She'd never been kissed like that, as a slave she'd be pushed around and they'd press slimy, rough lips against hers but this was different, it was gentle and full of feelings. Her door closed behind her as she pressed her back against it and sighed as she bit her lip, she felt like she was soaring and giggled to herself before kicking off her shoes and running to jump on the bed. These humans weren't so bad...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saving me**_

 _ **By: gummyguppie**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, they are the work of Hiro Mashima... thanks for all the reviews hehe and some of you are so smart but i'm gonna keep people guessing mwahaha hope you like this chapter ;)**_

* * *

Levy awoke that day with a warm feeling in her heart, her wounds felt more at ease and even though she hardly knew the prince, she couldn't help but feel the attraction pulling at her chest. It was like every moment she looked at him she just fell deeper into an ocean of warmth, he had a way about him and there was definitely something that didn't seem quite right. She couldn't put her finger on it but the mystery only pulled her in more, she jumped out of bed that morning, quickly running the comb through her hair taming her unruly, wild blue hair and she briskly walked to the wardrobe. It was all but bare except a few dresses that were either to small or to big. Levy plucked out a small yellow one, it was a little tight on her torso but not uncomfortably so and the sleeves sat gently on top of her shoulders they only went to the elbow of her arm and because the dress was too small it showed all the way to her little knees, it had a white hem and part of the sleeves were white as well. She never wore things that showed her legs but if she didn't then it would have been something much smaller or something to big so she bared it and swallowed her pride. At the bottom of the wardrobe was a pair of white strapped sandals that wrapped around her ankle, once she'd slipped into them she she wriggled her feet, getting use to them before standing up. They were comfortable and in all honestly she thought the were adorable on her small feet, once she was dressed she opened her door, smiling at the guard who was stood outside and he nodded once. When it came to knocking on Gajeels door she froze, feeling awkward for a moment before taking a large inhale of breath and tapping her small fists on the door and waited.

"Come in!" She heard his gruff voice shout and she pushed the door open while trying to calm her heart that seemed to speed up quickly. When she saw him she instantly wanted to collapse, he wasn't wearing a top, in fact he had it in his arms and she looked down at the floor. Catching a glimpse of the muscles that seemed to be perfectly etched on his stomach, chest and arms, muscles that could bewitch a girl to do as he asked.

"Sorry I wasn't aware you were getting dressed...I-I'll wait in my room!" She said, her flushed face only deepening when he came closer and she was met by the shoes on his feet.

"You don't need to, what makes you look away?" He asked and she bit her lip. Even after what had accord last night she couldn't have a human... it just couldn't happen, could it?

"You are a prince, I am a slave, I cannot look at a man of your status in such a way!" She squeaked backing up against the door only for him to slam it shut and she jumped. Levy looked up at him because of his action, he now had the shirt on but he hadn't done it up and his hair was free and wild, he looked like a forbidden fruit and she nibbled her lip.

"Do you think... after I kissed you last night, that I give a damn what your status is or was, I'm attracted to you, little one, I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about you since I found you, you're the last thing I think about at night and the first thing I think about when I wake, please, even if you don't feel the same just... don't look away from me!" He grumbled and she looked down with a nod. Did... he just confess falling for her, she hadn't even known him two days but she couldn't deny the attraction since she saw him, even if it was only physical at fist but then he spoke and he smiled, he laughed and she fell deeply, quickly.

"I... feel the same but I hardly know you Gajeel, it might not be what you suspect... just give me time to think and get use to this life" she spoke quietly and looked up at him, his eyes were soft and kind as he stroked her cheek and she let her face lean against it.

"Take all the time you need, I can wait forever...~" he purred and his face drew closer. She knew she should have pushed him away, she could have but she wouldn't, his lips were so inviting, his warm breath fanning her skin and his eyes looking at her so intensely. Eye contact with him was almost dangerous but it thrilled her when his eyes grew dark with want and her breath hitched as his lips brushed against hers, lightly teasing her for the touch she desired so. In that moment when the kiss was halted it was like the world went in slow motion, it hung in the air like a thick tingle, sparking on her fingertips as she ran her hand up his chest to clasp his shoulders as if she would fall of the edge of the world. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world and she wanted to stay there, in that moment of suspense forever as long as it was with him. She sighed when his lips finally touched hers and he pulled her to him as he knelt down with one arm above her head, his hot skin under her fingers felt like the fire raging in her heart and she gasped as he bit her lip. The instant reaction allowing him entry and she closed her eyes as he slipped his tongue into her mouth making her whimper a little but it soon became arousing. He made her tongue dance with his, leading in this beautiful courting of their lips and she happily followed. They were delving deeper into each other senses as Levy lost her hands in his hair and he used both hands to cup her face, his hands slowly exploring her skin, stroking her neck, touching her arms and entwining his fingers in hers as he pressed them on the door. Her heart was going to fast she couldn't think, she didn't want to think, she wanted to get lost in him, in this feeling of tender love. It was then that there someone knocked on the door and he growled in her ear as he looked up.

"What do you want!?" He snarled and Levy shivered as he moved his hands to her hips and she let her hands rest on his chest, there was a small silence that made her hide her face in her hands. She just did it again, it was so wrong on so many levels, humans and her kind could never mingle, humans could never have a family with her kind, they were to powerful, a human would die.

"Sorry, prince, breakfast is ready!" A small squeak sounded behind the door and he huffed as he moved away and started doing up the buttons on his shirt.

"I'll be down shortly" he mumbled and Levy listened to the disappearing of footsteps her head firmly on the stone floor trying desperately to collect her thoughts. It was like he turned her brain into mush every time he looked at her and she'd change species if only she could to be with him but she couldn't, she couldn't have him. The sudden thoughts saddened her and her blush disappeared as her shoulders slumped. She could always tell him what she was and hopefully lessen the heart break... but then his greed might take over and he'll hurt her just like Jose had. Levy stayed by the door fidgeting as Gajeel finished getting dressed, grabbing his tuxedo vest and brushing his hair but he didn't tie it back. She looked up and smiled at him as he stepped towards her and she took his arm, he opened the door and led them out. Their walk to the hall being brief and quiet, a comfortable quiet but she still wanted to speak to him, tell him desperately that she was... not human but her fear was holding her back. When they got to the hall for breakfast Wendy, Natsu and Lucy were already there, Natsu filling his face with, what looked like porridge and Lucy sat eating some toast while Wendy ate bacon and eggs.

"Levy, we were a little worried when you went off so suddenly, are you well rested now?" Lucy smiled and Levy nodded as Gajeel helped her into her seat and pushed it up to the table. Her eyes grew wide and she was pretty sure she was drooling when she looked down at her plate. Toast, eggs, bacon, fried mushrooms and a glass of water was before her, all but calling her name. She waited for Gajeel to start eating and he was wasting no time as he wolfed down his breakfast, finishing it in a quarter of the time it took Levy.

"So, Levy, are you excited to be going out to town?" Wendy asked and she nodded.

"I am, i love this place but, it's beautiful but i can't wait to have some fresh air!" She smiled as she took a sip of water and finished off the rest of her food. Gajeel had been waiting for her and he leaned over to speak in her ear.

"I need to show you something before we leave..." he whispered and she looked up, his eyes seemed worried and slightly shy but she nodded with as grin as he took her hand, wrapping his fingers in hers as he helped her out of her seat. As they were leaving Levy noticed the thumbs up that Wendy gave to Gajeel with a shy smile making Levy confused and slightly curious. They walked out and Gajeel took a harsh breath in as he walked towards the back of the castle, winding through a series of stone hallways and he refused to look at her, almost as if he was scared. The got to the large kitchen and the cooks moved quickly out of the way as he strode towards the door at the back of the kitchen. They walked out of it and she was greeted by the warm breeze of the day and a garden that went on forever, the garden was full of roses of all colours and had a large fountain in the middle of it. The sun was warming her as he walked them to the middle of the garden and sat her on the side of the fountain. There was lily pads in it and two stone dragons spitting water at the top of it, vines wrapped around the great beasts and fell into the thick ring of water, swaying gently in the liquid. "What... I'm about to show you will... scare you, you might want to run away and I fully understand if you want to leave but please, let me explain before you do!" He said quickly and even though she was confused she nodded and he stepped back before taking off his tuxedo vest and shirt. Levy watched as he began to shine silver and her eyes grew wide as he looked at her, his eyes growing darker and he seemed to get taller, his body growing larger as bones cracked and stretched until he was on all fours and his skin turned to scales. She felt her heart jumping as he grew almost the same size as the castle and his face turned into that of a dragon, his hands growing into paws tipped with thick, black claws, his head grew thick black horns and two leathery wings appeared flapping twice and almost blowing her away in the strong gust and he stood, waiting for her reaction as he sat down, his head on his paws and a large, metal tail flicked around thumping down on the floor. To say she was stunned would have been the understatement of the century and she stuttered to find words as she stood up. Slowly walking towards him and she watching his large, ruby eyes following her as she touched the iron scales on his nose, they were hard and strangely warm as she ran her fingers along them until she reached his eyes.

"Y-you... you're a d-dragon!" She finally managed to squeak out and fell on the floor beside him, looking up at the huge beats and she had flash backs in her head. The shaking ground, the roaring, the screams... it all made sense now and when he looked like his appearance changed, he was subtly showing her that he wasn't human. He was a dragon born, she felt so stupid that she hadn't pieced it all together at the beginning.

"My brother and sister are dragons to, we are from an ancient race that died out eons ago called the Dragorian, we are dragons really but we take human forms to meld in, have a life and find... mates, do you want to run away " He asked shyly and she saw the worry in his eyes as she shook her head, this meant she could love him, she was far from wanting to run away.

"No... I want to stay..." she answered as she stood up and walked toward his face, placing a gentle kiss just above his eye and he made a strange sound, something akin to a sigh and purring, like a gentle growl. Maybe there was hope for them yet...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saving me**_

 ** _By: gummyguppie_**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, they are the works or Hiro Mashima, LEMON CHAPTER, if you don't want to read then don't it's really just for the pleasure of you readers who just want to read about them frick frack ;) hope you like thanks for all the reviews, glad you all like it so far :D**_

* * *

Weeks passed and they slipped into a gentle routine, nothing changed and it was comfortable, Levy would wonder into town with Gajeel, getting clothes, books he even bought her a necklace, it was a simple pendant with a purple stone in the middle on a silver chain but she loved it. Levy would spend time reading in the garden as Gajeel stretched his wings, happily coming out of his human form to fly around, he would let her lay on his back as she read and she would help Lucy clean and cook if she wasn't being dragged away by Gajeel for a quick kiss. Their relationship had progressed a little and they had moved her into his room with him but nothing happened, she was far to nervous but he happily snuggled her and showered her with kisses. He made her feel like she was flying despite her wings being gone and she loved watching him smile, laugh, she especially loved him when he was asleep, so calm and cute. Lucy and Wendy were now her best friends and Natsu was fun to hang out with not to mention when their friend Gray came round with his wife Juvia, all they did was fight and Juvia was kind to Levy as well. She finally felt like she was happy since she'd come to the human world.

At this point she was sitting on her and Gajeels four poster bed in a small white gown, books scattered around on the white blanket as she lent against the headboard and read the latest book Gajeel had bought her called 'Beauty and the beast'. Gajeel had gone to speak to Natsu in the main hall so she was happily waiting for him to come and lay with her, she was humming as she twirled part of her hair around her index finger, her hazel eyes scanning every word, taking in each sentence and picturing every scene in her head. Human literature was astounding to her, especially romance, it was so... amazing, she loved the plots and the descriptions, they made her feel like she was the person who was in love in the book. The door slammed open causing her to jump and drop her book as Gajeel came striding in, slamming the door behind him and she stared at him in confusion as he stormed over to the middle of the room and let out a large sigh. She didn't say anything as he undid the buttons on his shirt and huffed as he tore it off and threw it aside, taking off his shoes then striding to the bed, all while she enjoyed the view of his perfectly toned stomach and chest.

"He's such a stubborn idiot!" He growled and she knew he was talking about Natsu because that boy refused to do anything unless it involved fighting, food or Lucy, someone whom Levy quickly sussed he had very strong feelings for. Gajeel rubbed his temples as he sighed again and she giggled as she rolled to lay beside him and she let his arm lounge on her head as she poked him in the ribs and he jerked. "Oi, what's that for?!" He grumbled as she did it again and rolled out the way of the hand that went to grab her.

"Because you're moping and it doesn't suit the rough, tough dragon prince!" She smiled and he raised a brow before sitting up and tuning to her, his arm resting on his bent knee.

"So you think tickling me is going to stop me from being annoyed?" He asked in disbelief and she shook her head as she too sat up to be almost the same level as him but a foot away.

"No... but it amuses me when you jump like that!" She giggled and again, his brow went up but he had a mischievous look in his eyes that made her very uneasy. His eyes grew darker as his skin shone a little and he grew to around seven foot as he crawled towards her and she squeaked as she jumped off of the bed and he gave chase, jumping to catch her but his fingers just brushed the white fabric of her gown. Levy giggled as she ran around the bed away from him and he stood on the other side, waiting for her to make a move as a smile grew on his lips, she was hardly able to stop herself from laughing as she ran back towards the door and listened as the bed creaked, indicating that he'd jumped over it and she sprang to the side, narrowly missing his grasp. His body slammed against the door and she giggled as he gave her a glare of deadly intent but she knew he didn't mean it as she ran towards the large bed, diving on the mattress and standing in the center.

"You are being a very naughty little madame~" he purred and she nodded as she clasped her hands behind her and swung back on her heels, he stood in front of her, his hands on the bed. The atmosphere in the room changed to a different sort of playful as she knelt down, she'd made up her mind that day that she'd live with never being able to go home if she could stay with him, with his family, in her new life. Her legs were parted a little as her breath became almost pained and he climbed onto the bed, crawling towards her agonizingly slow, torturing her as she craved his lips. A fire started to burn inside her stomach, her breath speeding up as he knelt in front of her, only a heart beat away and she looked up at him. His crooked smile making her bite her lip as his hands stroked up her arms, his fingers barely touching her but it made her body tingle, her eyes searched his, looking for some sort of clue as to what his thoughts were but he showed her what he was thinking. He placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her skin as he bent down, her face less than an inch from hers, his ragged breath ghosting over her lips and she gasped. They sat for a fraction of a second staring in each others eyes before he slammed his lips into hers in a passionate kiss, like his he was drowning and her lips were air that he needed to live. She kissed back like his lips were the only thing telling her she wasn't dreaming, her heart beating like a the flutter of a humming birds wing and she sighed. Their bodies fell onto the mattress as Gajeel flung the books away, not caring when they heard a bang or a crash, their minds to lost in the moment as he slid himself between her legs and his hands dragged up her thighs, her gown riding up as he touched her skin, setting it on fire. The way he touched her, with so much care as if he would break her, the way his breath became shallow and rough as he slipped his tongue between her lips and she opened her mouth for him. Meeting his tongue in a lustful dance while his hands craved to touch every inch of her that he could reach. His lips moving from hers as he placed butterfly kisses down her jaw and to her neck, her hands entangling in his hair as he nibbled and suckled, licking and biting down on her tender skin. She let out a broken moan as he hit a particular sweet spot on her flesh, just in the crook of her neck and she felt the heat in her stomach explode with need.

"Ga-Gajeel... I'm ready... I've given you my heart and soul... I want to give everything to you!" She squeaked, hiding her face in her hands as her cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. There was a moment of silence as he became still and she felt his breath on her fingertips as he kissed them and she peeked from behind them.

"I love you... Levy but I'll only do this if you really want it" he said and she nodded as she moved her hands away and took in a sharp intake of breath and looked him in the eye, staring into those ruby orbs.

"I want you and only you, Gajeel, I want this with you..." she breathed and he smiled as he bent down, placing his lips on her forehead and looked down at her, his eyes so full of love as he took her hand and kissed that to.

"If you're sure... come, sit up for me" he said and she cocked her head in confusion but did as he said, sitting up as he did, she watched as he looked her up and down before he touched her leg and she flinched a little, unsure of what he was doing. "Take off your gown" he murmured and she felt her heart skip a beat as her face grew hot. With shaking hands she gripped the edges of the white fabric, pulling it up over her head slowly and she heard him gasp in surprise.

"D-does my small body disappoint you?" She asked, refusing to make eye contact with him. Her kind were naturally beautiful and she was no excuse. Her hips curved in a delicious way, her back arching to make it more erotic and she had soft, creamy skin, her breasts were small but perky and firm, her body was toned and slim and she had a doll like face, her lips naturally pouting and she had large, hazel eyes fanned with thick lashes. Levy jumped when he touched her cheek, causing her to look up at him as she hid her chest in her arms, his eyes showed nothing but love as he smiled down at her.

"It does nothing of the sort, beautiful, it bewitches me beyond measure" he answered and she shivered as he laid her back down, slowly, almost as if she would turn to dust in his hands if she moved to quick. She whimpered as a hand slipped up her side, tickling her skin as he hovered his fingertips above her, she gasped as his lips skimmed her neck before caressing her collar bone. He edged his touch between the dip of her breasts and she bit her lip to stop her moan as he softly grasped her left one, pawing at it, rolling the hardened nub under his thumb and her breaths became sharp as she arched her back. The feel of his hands stroking, rubbing, squeezing her in such an intimate place made the heat in her stomach tingle between her legs and she felt a need she never knew possible as she pressed her hips to his and he gave her a growl of satisfaction. She mewed under his embrace, wanting more of him, wanting him to claim her completely. His warm chest vibrated against hers as if he was purring and she let her hands get lost in his raven hair.

"Gajeel... please, I need you!" She whined and he moved to look up at her, his eyes searching hers before he kissed her neck, traveling down wards, kissing each nipple before nibbling the skin around it and she gasped in surprise. He continued his journey south, planting butterfly kisses on her navel and on her hips until she felt his hot breath on her lower lips making her legs tremble and she bit her lip. The feel of his tongue slipping between them made her arch her back and cry out at the sudden delightful invasion and it was like time slowed down. Her pants and whimpers filled the room as he turned her body into a fire that blazed hotter than the sun and her heart thrummed like thunder in her chest. She ground her hips to his tongue as it swirled and probed her, his lips suckling and teeth nibbling as she let out broken moans of ecstasy and her eyes widened as her body seemed to exploded with stars. Her eyes closed as she tightened her fingers in his hair, crying out as her whole body seemed to drip with pleasure, turning her into a slave of lust as she fell back, sighing and panting.

"Are you ready for this, Levy?" He asked and she looked up as she came down from her high, he was on his knees between her legs and his hands on the waist band of his trousers making her lick her lips. "I will warn you now, when it comes down to what we'll do, I won't be gentle, it's not in a dragons nature to be gentle when taking a mate" he said and she nodded as he slipped out of his trousers making her shoot up at his size. She knew that being a dragon meant he would be bigger than humans but he stood at at least eleven inches making her close her legs a little.

"I-I trust you" she simply breathed and he nodded as he bent over her, his arms either side of her head as he bent down and kissed her softly yet passionately. His lips caressing hers like the breeze of a summer morning and she whimpered when she felt his man hood press against her.

"Take a deep breath in and put your hands on my back, if it hurts then feel free to dig your nails into me" he advised and she placed her small hands on the broad planes of his muscled torso, hiding her head in his shoulder before she took a deep breath in and he thrust forward, crashing through her virgin wall and she let out a small sob of pain. She could feel a little blood and it stung quite a lot but she tried her best not to cry, she knew it would be painful and so she dug her nails into his back, dragging them down a little and Gajeel let out a feral growl. "I'm going to move now so just keep scratching if it hurts but the pain won't last long, I might bite you during this, when I do you need to bite me after until you taste blood, it's to seal our bond" he told her and she looked up at him with a nod, to worried that if she tried to speak then she would cry out in pain. He kissed her on the nose before pulling back then surging forward and she winced but it was far less painful. She scratched his back when it hurt but her pain soon turned into a strange pleasurable sensation and she let out small moans as he thrust into her and her hips started to match his movements. His thrust became faster and harder as he growled, snarling in her ear and she shuddered as he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head, his eyes growing dark and she bit her lip as she turned her head to the side. She shivered when he dragged his tongue across her skin slowly until her found her sweet spot and he suckled as he pumped into her. Levy let out a hiss of pain as he bit down, his fangs penetrating the soft flesh on her neck until there was a puncture and blood dripped from the wound but it made her body tingle as she let out a loud moan. Her whole body seemed to radiate with pleasure as he suckled the blood on her skin and she arched her back up, her hips meeting his thrusts as he growled and let go of her neck with a sigh. She looked up at him with eyes glazed with lust and watched him lick his lips of the crimson liquid and he bent his head down, letting go of her hands so she could wrap them around his shoulders and. Levy didn't waste a second as she grabbed him and bit down on his neck with some force but his skin wouldn't give and she bite down harder, he groaned in her ear as he sat up, taking her with him and she moaned as he sank deeper inside her and he fell back so she was on top of him. There was a pop as the skin tore between her teeth and Gajeel snarled as he scratched her back and pounded into her and she suckled on his wound, the copper taste filling her mouth as the flavor erupted on her tongue just as she hit euphoria and she threw her head back with a cry. Gajeel came with her as he growled and dug his fingers into her hips, thrusting hard a few more times before he sighed and she slumped forwards onto his chest. He didn't move her as they lay panting, their bodies entwined as a few tears fell from her eyes at the thought of not going home but she'd never been happier. She felt Gajeel roll over, taking her with him as he slipped out of her and she snuggled into his chest while he threw the blankets over them and he chuckled as he squeezed her. "I love you, my little one" he whispered before kissing the top of her head and she smiled.

"I love you too, Gajeel" she breathed as she kissed his chest, above his heart and she heard the rumble in his chest as if he was purring, something she'd grown quiet fond of. Yes, she was very happy... but little did she know her world was soon going to come tumbling down...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saving me**_

 _ **By: gummyguppie**_

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, they are the work of Hiro Mashima, glad you all liked the Lemons, might add more later on but any who, here is the next chapter, hipe you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Levy woke up with the sun lighting the room by the open curtains and the warmth of Gajeels body wasn't by her, she rubbed her eyes of the sleep and looked around seeing a few tell tale signs that he was dressed and up. She yawned and stretched before throwing the blankets away and swinging her legs round, wince at the slight pain between her legs and there night came back to her making a deep blush grow on her cheeks. Her neck ached a little and she reached up, running her hand along the dip in her neck and feeling along the bite on her neck, the skin was broken and sore but it tingled when she touched it. With a sigh she walked towards the wardrobe and pulled out a long, light pink dress with sleeves that went don to her elbow and it dipped a little low on her cleavage. She pulled it on and searched for the brush to contain her wild, messy locks, once she'd done that she grabbed a long, silk, pink bow and tied back her bangs with it, finally satisfied with how she looked she put on some small dolly shoes and ventured out of the room. The guards nodded at her and she smiled fondly as she made her way down the stairs to where she could hear shouting and banging, no doubt Natsu was on one of his hyper rages and she giggled as she skipped down to the hall where they ate and the guards opened the door for her. She walked in smiling but it disappeared when she was greeted with him, his crimson hair, that sickly looking mustache, his black eyes grinning into hers and she stepped back in fear. How did he find her?

"Ah, Levy my dear, just the person I came for" Jose smirked and she shook her head as Gajeel snarled and grabbed Jose by his purple collar, his face mere inches from the evil lords. Natsu stood just to the side of them, a hand full of flames and a glare so deeply etched on his face it was a wonder if he'd ever smile again.

"You wont touch this girl or I'll rip you to pieces!" He snarled and Jose waved his hand as Lucy ran to Levys side, clutching her hand with Wendy on the other like to knights protecting their queen.

"Oh, is that so... I wonder if you'd say the same thing if you found out she'd been taking you for a fool this entire time!" He cackled and Levys eyes widened as Gajeel started at him then threw him away like he was disgusted.

"What are you talking about!?" He growled and Levys heart started to beat in her chest and she stepped forwards a little, almost as if that would stop Jose from what she knew he was going to say.

"She's not human you fool... she's not even from this world!" Jose laughed and she glared at him, her anger rising just as her heart beat was and she watched him smiled from her to Gajeel. "She's an angel... she doesn't know human emotions... she can't love angels don't know how because they are from heaven, they know only what the high and mighty man up there tells them... she's been playing you for a fool this entire time!" He laughed and Gajeel looked at her, almost pleading for her to tell him the truth.

"I-I was going to tell you... I was scared you'd be like him if you found out... angels can grant a wish to whoever finds them and that's why he was trying to kill me, because I wouldn't do it, the scars on my back are from the wings he took from me..." she stammered and Gajeel glared at her, a glare full of anger and she looked away in shame.

"And after all this you still didn't see it fit to tell me... you're my mate, you're suppose to trust me more than anyone... or do you not love me like this bastards saying!?" He growled and she flinched and she fiddled with her fingers. His words hurt... more than when her wings were torn away, it felt like a stab in the chest and she wanted to cry.

"N-no... well angels can't love unless they fall to the human world... earth creatures teach us how to love and I promise I love you more than anything, I mated with you even though if an angel loses their chastity they lose their right to go home because they're no longer pure... does that not prove that I love you!?" She stuttered out as she looked into his ruby eyes trying desperately to show him she was telling him the truth but he only looked away and glared at Jose.

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" He asked and she felt like sobbing her heart out as she reached out to touch his arm and he moved his hand away, almost as if her touch sickened him.

"Gajeel... please believe me, I would never do anything to hurt you!" She begged but he didn't even look at her, his eyes like stone, unemotional and cold making her shiver.

"You lied to me... after I took you in, gave you a home, clothes, food... I loved you and bared everything to you and you lied to me!" He snarled and she felt her eyes sting with tears.

"Prince... why don't we just hear her out?" Lucy whispered and Gajeel turned with a menacing scowl.

"You have no say in this so stay out of it!" He snapped and even Levy winced at his harsh tone and he looked down at her, his eyes searching hers as she whimpered a little and he growled. "Take her then... she means nothing, just another whore who wanted to be saved... I want her out of my sight and out of my kingdom, now!" He snarled and she let out a harsh sob.

"G-Gajeel, please... listen to me... I only kept it from you because I was scared!" She yelled but he only walked past her as Natsu followed suit, after all no one would talk back or want to reason with the eldest dragon born. Her heart sank as they left the room and she felt the tears falling down her cheeks as Lucy left, looking back with tears in her own eyes. She stayed, looking at the closed door like he would come bursting back in with a changed heart but all she felt was Jose's cold, clammy hands on her shoulders as he snickered.

"This is what earth creatures are... they betray and hurt the ones they love, they no emotions and how to toy with them, you were lucky you got out now to stop further heart ache... now how about we go back and I'll give you your wings back" he whispered and despite the sick feeling, she nodded as she felt the necklace on her chest, the weight of it feeling like it was pulling her down and she pulled it away, snapping the silver chain and staring at it. Her thumb brushing the stone before she let it fall to the floor, the sound making her heart crack and Jose escorted her to the door, the creek making her shiver as he maneuvered her towards the front door. Gajeel and Natsu were stood just away from the door and she watched him as she walked out, for a split second time slowed and their eyes met, hers sparkling with tears and his unemotional. She looked away and they walked out of the doors, the summer breeze or warmth of the sun offered no comfort as Jose helped her into the back of his cart and she sat on the leather seats, looking down at the leather floor. Her heart was hurting but she felt numb, Jose was sat across from her and she looked up at him, his eyes smiling at her pain and she sniffled.

"If I give you your wish... will you be kind and grant me my own?" She asked and he gave her a confused look as he leaned forwards his faces a few inches from hers and she felt sick.

"That depends on what your wish would be, dear" he said and she looked out of the window to Gajeel who was looking her way, her heart was shattered into a million pieces, she still loved him, she knew she would no matter what and it was killing her. She wanted to go home but she wasn't pure anymore so she couldn't and she didn't want to stay in a world that would cause her so much pain.

"Kill me..." she whispered...

 _He watched her as she was leaving the castle and their eyes met for a second, his heart was beating so fast as he made eye contact with her and he saw the tears in her eyes making his own heart ache. All he wanted to do was hold her, grab her and kiss her until he couldn't breath but he couldn't his own heart felt like it was being torn out when she looked away and walked over to the carriage across from the door._

 _"Are you sure this is a good idea, he might hurt her again?" Natsu asked and he looked back at his brother, his stupid brother who was far to kind for his own good but Gajeel nodded._

 _"And so I'll kill him twice over, we don't know where his home is so if she goes with him then we can find it, she's my mate now and no matter where she is I'll find her... I'll always find her we just have to wait a day or two for them to get far enough away and we'll follow them, that's when we'll attack, I'll go in, find Levy and kill Jose and you can burn the place to a cinder" he explained in a hushed whisper and Natsu's eyes lit up at the chance of being able to set something on fire but then he became confused._

 _"Did you know she wasn't human?" He asked and Gajeel rolled his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose at his brothers denseness._

 _"I knew as soon as I met her, humans don't glow in their sleep and if they do then we'd have several pinned to Wendys walls for nightlights!" He huffed and Natsu made a satisfied face then scratched the back of his head awkwardly._

 _"I guess so... did you have to make her cry though?" He asked with a pouting face and a stab of guilt went through his heart before he growled and looked back over to the carriage, she was speaking to Jose and looked over at him, her eyes full of pain and heart ache._

 _"I had to make it up on the spot, I didn't want to hurt her, hell if anything I wanted to grab her and never let go but if I sent Jose away then he'd only come back and use force... this way we can get rid of the problem completely and she can be mine... and mine alone..." he grumbled and watched as she looked away and the carriage started moving..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Saving me**_

 _ **By gummyguppie**_

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **I do not own Fairy tail or any of the characters they are owned by Hiro Mashima, glad your liking the story guys :D**_

 _ **Translations:**_

 _Ves a la merda, fill de puta- Fuck you, bastard_

* * *

"We're here... my humble abode, now come inside and we'll get this awful business over and done with" Jose said and Levy just nodded as he opened the door and let her out. His kingdom was much less welcoming then Gajeels, the clouds were blocking the sun and the flowers were wilted and long since dead, his manor had vines climbing up the broken stone. It looked like something out of a nightmare and she shivered as she followed him up to the cracked, wooden doors that seemed to barely be hanging on, the wind was harsh and cold and she whimpered as she held her arms and rubbed them in hopes of warming herself up.

"Remember what you promised... my wings first then I grant you your wish and you set me free" she mumbled and Jose looked at her with an evil grin then gave a small nod.

"Of course... I never go back on my word" he smirked and she felt so unsettled as they walked through the doors into the cold, stone halls, the walls were lined with blood stains, broken windows and torn paintings, she felt like she'd stepped into a completely different universe and a scream rang through the halls. She looked up at Jose, terrified and she started to shake as he just shrugged. "We found a traitor in our ranks so he's being punished accordingly, it's nothing to worry about" he said with a bored tone as they walked towards his large hall, his apparent 'throne room' despite not being a king. His guards quickly opened the doors to the dark hall, only lit by a few torches on the walls and a large seat was in the middle of the back, surrounded by torn curtains and she felt her heart start to race as they got closer. Jose walked over to his chair, slumping in it and resting his head on the back with a long sigh, she watched as he reached round the back of it with his hand and pulled out some feathered wings, bound with leather. Blood was dried on the bones and the white wings were tattered and dirty but she never thought she'd be happier to see them and she stepped forwards. "Now, i give you these wings and you grant my wish...then i kill you, this is how it goes so don't try changing the rules when i give them to you" he said and she nodded frantically as he unstrapped the leather and they fluttered, flapping eagerly and she gasped as they flew into her chest, disappearing in a haze of golden light and a warmth filled her chest. She let out a long breath as they grew out of her back, the weight almost toppling her over and she flapped them once. The strong gust filling the room and she flew upwards a little, giggling and flying around the awful looking hall but she felt so... free. Jose was smiling up at her, genuinely smiling at her, it almost made him look like a normal person and she lowed down so she could walk up to him.

"Thank you, thank you so, so much!" She squealed, jumping up and down as she span and came off the floor a couple of inches and he chuckled at her innocence.

"I'm glad this pleases you dear, now do take a seat and we'll get down to business, it isn't a hard wish so please, take your time" he said and she nodded as he stood up and let her sit in his seat, her wings stretched out comfortably above her.

"I, Levy Mcgarden, angel of heaven, hereby grant, Jose Porla a wish of gratitude!" She said confidently and looked at Jose as her body started to glow with golden dust.

"I wish for no man to ever be able to kill me, so I may be indestructible!" He roared and she took a breath in as she nodded and she stood up, bringing her hands above her heart and making a slow pulling motion as a globe of shining golden light seemed to emerge from her skin.

"I grant the wish that no man shall be able to kill, Jose Porla!" She repeated and slowly pushed the ball forwards, tendrils of dust attaching itself to the thin man as he gasped and chuckled while it filled his body.

"This feels... so strange... yet pleasant!" He laughed and she smiled as the last of the small ball disappeared inside of him and she sighed as he did, her body feeling exhausted as she slumped down in her seat.

"Now do as you promised and kill me... but make it quick" she whimpered and Jose nodded yet there was a sickness behind it and her heart sank as he leaned forwards to peer in her eyes.

"No... I heard that angels were excellent lovers so I'll keep you for my own satisfaction my little pet!" He smirked and her heart started to race as a guard grabbed her by the arm painfully then started to drag her away.

"Y-you promised!" She stuttered in disbelief.

"You should now now, dear, humans lie!" He laughed and she started to scream, struggle, do anything to get away from the man but it was no use, granting his wish made her much to weak...

 _"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Natsu growled over the loud flapping of their wings and Gajeel gave him a long sigh, he was getting bored of having to explain this to him._

 _"Like I said, yes... when you mate with that maid you'll feel it too, it's like a pulling a magnet if you will, no matter what you'll be able to find your mate no matter where they are and if you ask me again then I'll blast you out of the sky!" Gajeel snapped and glared at the red scaled dragon across from him for good measure._

 _"Tell me again why I had to come, you know I'm not good with combat?!" Wendy whimpered and Gajeel gave her a small laugh as he looked behind them, her much smaller, white and blue feathered form was flying a little ways behind because of her tiny wings and she looked terrified._

 _"I told you, if someone gets hurt, one of us of Levy, then we need you for back up, healing is your strong point" Gajeels voice rumbled and Wendy groaned, she didn't mind helping but she was always terrified of conflict. They'd been tailing the carriage for a day or two now and he could strongly smell her scent meaning she wasn't to far away as his body moved on it's own towards her location. He could see a dark looking manor on the horizon about a few hours away but when he heard Natsu and Wendy yawn, he knew they'd have to sleep soon, no use fighting when you're half asleep... he just hope his mate was okay..._

"You look so sad my dear, do cheer up, your an angel, they don't know sadness!" Jose smiled through her cell, her arms were chained and her wings were tied painfully together by rope and she couldn't get enough leverage to free them, she didn't know how long she'd been in the dungeon, a day or two maybe but she honestly lost track of time after the fist few hours. She glared at him and spat through the bars, it was disgusting she new but it's how he made her feel.

" _Ves a la merda, fill de puta_!" She snarled in an ancient tongue she only used when she was angry and he glared at her as he wiped his cheek, his anger obvious but she didn't care if it meant he'd kill her.

"Do not think I'll kill you if you get me mad enough because what I have in store for you will be much worse than death, you little bitch!" He growled out and she hissed at him. Her hazel eyes glowing in the darkness and he snickered as he walked away, she listened to the echo of his steps and banged her head against the stone wall. Why oh why did she trust a human... or any earth creature for that, she despised Jose but now... she hated Gajeel, she hated him so much because she loved him and he hurt her. Just the thought of him caused her heart to squeeze and her stomach to flip as she let out a small sob. Love seemed so beautiful at the time, it was the most amazing thing ever but when it was gone it felt like it would kill her, it felt like she was going to die when she looked into his unemotional eyes. She whimpered as she wiped her eyes with her hands and there was a bang that shook the ground and made her jump, the yells making her panic as she heard the roaring... wait, she knew that roar... _Gajeel?..._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Saving me_**

 ** _by: gummyguppie_**

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail it is owned by Hiro mashima, here is the next chapter, sorry it took a while, I had stuff to sort out but meh, hope you like :3**_

* * *

"Gajeel!" She whispered as she stood up, her chains preventing her from reaching the bars as her heart started to race, why was he there, had he come back for her? Her hands clutched the chest of her dress as she stood with anticipation. Banging could be heard, men screaming, roaring... what was going on? She heard steps coming towards her and she couldn't contain the smile as she waited to see his face, to hold him again.

"Well... it looks like your pet has arrived, how about we go greet him!" Jose snarled as he ripped open the gate and she whimpered as she stepped back, he grabbed the chain she was attached to and unlocked it from the wall, yanking her forwards and she fell to the floor. She looked up at the evil lord, into his dark, angry eyes and she winced as his foot crashed into her stomach. "I'm done being made a laughing stock now get up and i'll show you just how cruel humans can be!" He growled and she coughed as she got up on shaking legs and he dragged her out of the dungeon...

 _"Where is she?!" He roared as his nails dug into the side of the floor either side of the guards head and the man whimpered as he looked around for the weapon that Gajeel had easily batted away._

 _"W-who?!" He squealed and Gajeel growled as his face drew closer to the tiny human so his sharp teeth were in view and the man tried to scramble away but the large, metal dragon grabbed him between his claws and started to sink them into his flesh as the man screamed._

 _"Where is the angel?!" He snarled as blood started to seep out of the punctures and the man thrashed in pain._

 _"The... dungeon, she's in the dungeon, please... for the love of god, let me go!" The man screamed and Gajeel smirked, his red eyes glowing as he quickly embedded his claws inside of the man who jerked and spluttered, blood pooled out of his mouth and Gajeel dropped him like a dirty rag to the floor. He looked up, red eyes blazing as he turned into his human form, his limbs shrinking and disappearing as he stomped towards the doors of Jose's main hall, he threw the doors open and glared at the man sat smirking in the chair._

 _"Oh, Gajeel... how wonderful it is to see you, I must say it's quite distressing what you've done to my men!" He spoke in fake happiness and Gajeel turned his left hand into a sword as he stepped closer._

 _"Where is she!?" He snapped and Jose chuckled as he pulled at a chain and his eyes widened as he saw her fall from behind the large chair and she fell down the two steps of the metaphorical throne. His heart skipped a beat when he golden eyes looked up at him, brimming with tears and she gave him a smile that made his heart grow weak._

"Let. Her. Go!" Gajeel snarled and she felt her heart skip when she saw the anger in his ruby eyes, oh how she'd missed those eyes, he was so beautiful, like her shining knight as he stood in a battle stance.

"As you wish..." he said with a defeated sigh and Levy looked up at him in shock as he walked towards her and took out a knife that made her heart skip a beat as she tried to crawl away. He grabbed her arm making her wince and she heard Gajeel growl as he lowered the knife to her back and she closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp blade to be thrust into her skin. She felt him cut the ropes on her wings and she opened her eyes with a confused glare and the evil lord nodded as he undid the shackles on her arms. "Go to him..." he breathed and she searched his eyes for something to indicate trickery but couldn't find anything as she jumped up, using her wings to fly up near the ceiling and she looked down at Gajeel. His eyes were on her in wonder and he smiled up at her, his loving smile that made her heart beat like a humming birds wings in her chest. She flew half way to him when she remembered what he had done and she stopped, her smile fading and she looked back at Jose who was grinning. This was his cruelty, to watch her heart in conflict and Gajeel lowered his sword.

"Levy... we can go home, Natsu and Wendy are waiting for us outside!" He smiled and she felt the pulling in her heart, she wanted to go so badly but what if her hurt her again.

"I-I... don't trust you!" She stuttered and his smile turned into a look of shame as he looked down at the floor, his sword disappearing completely and she levitated to an inch from the floor.

"I know I hurt you but I didn't mean what I said, I was just saying that so we could find where Jose's manor was and we could get him out of your life for good!" He exclaimed and she looked back at Jose who shrugged as he sat down.

"Bu-but... how do I know you're n-not just saying this so you can make me grant you a wish!?" She stammered and he let out a frustrated sigh as he stepped forwards and she moved back away from him.

"Levy, please, I would never want to use you like that, I knew what you were since you came to my kingdom, you have to believe me!" He begged and she shook her head as she moved further away, how was she suppose to trust him, he betrayed her.

"No... I can't believe you Gajeel, you gave me back to him, you let him hurt me again... how can I be with you after that!?" She cried and he glared down at the floor like it was his new enemy.

"...You can't but I promise I'm telling you the truth, just come back with me and I'll make sure he never hurts you again!" Gajeel pleaded, she looked into his eyes, seeing the begging in them and she shook her head. She couldn't do this, she couldn't make the decision to trust him again and she flew up, flying past him as quick as she could and through the open doors. Levy faintly heard him shout as she flew through the broken wall, presumably the one he'd crashed through and she started to glide through the air, spinning and getting higher as she passed Natsu and Wendy.

"Wait Levy, where are you going!?" She heard Natsu yell but she ignored him as she flew south, knowing she couldn't go home but she couldn't go back with Gajeel. In truth she didn't know where she was going as she sailed through the air far away from anyone who knew who she was...

 _"Levy wait!" He yelled as she darted past him and he heard Jose chuckle as he turned and glared at the evil lord and he grew in size, turning into his dragon form._

 _"Oh and what are you going to do, she granted my wish!" He laughed and Gajeel swung his tail around as Jose dove out of the way just as his tail crushed the throne and he snarled as the knife dug into his metal scales._

 _"I don't care what she granted you, you'll regret ever hurting her!" He roared as he charged towards him, his jaws snapping and narrowly missing the lord who sliced part of his leg but it didn't go through his tough, metal hide._

 _"Nice try, no man can kill me you fool!" Jose cackled, infuriating the metal beast as he darted away but not in time as Gajeel slammed his paw down on the small man how groaned and tried to get out from under him._

 _"I'm no man!" Gajeel snarled as he picked Jose up between his claws, tightening his grip as Jose gargled and screamed in pain, his legs snapped first and he wailed as tears filled his eyes, much to Gajeels delight. The bottom of his spine was neck, stopping all the pain in his legs momentarily before his arms started to break slowly, followed by the main rib cage and he thrashed in pain, trying to stop the dragon from crushing him further. His fun ran out when he went limp and he used his claws to stab him in the heart, just to be sure._

 _"Levy, where are you going!?" He heard Natsu yell and he growled before bursting through the top of the roof and he looked around before he spotted her small form darting through the clouds and he quickly made chase._

"Levy, you have to listen to me... please!" He yelled from behind her as he slowly started to catch up and she gasped as she sped up and tried to ignore him. She didn't want to constantly doubt him, she just wanted to be free again. "Levy for fuck sake slow down and talk to me!" He yelled, his anger making her flinch and she looked back at him.

"Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, can't you see... I... don't love... you!" She screamed as tears ran down her cheeks, she knew it was a lie but he hurt her... more than he would ever know.

"You're lying, I know you are so just come home!" He shouted and she stopped with a sigh as she looked up at the clouds, the home she wanted but couldn't have.

"I can't go home because I'm not pure anymore, I gave everything to you and you threw it in my face, now I don't have a home... or a heart because she ripped that from my chest!" She screamed at him and he stopped a few feet from her, his size turning her into a doll and he went to reach out to touch her but she backed away.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to protect you, that's all I want... I love you so please just come with me!" He begged and she looked up at the beast before her seeing the guilt in his eyes but she couldn't bring herself to forgive him as she bit her lips.

"I hate you... I want you to stay away from me!" She lied as she darted away and sobbed, she hated herself, she hated not being able to look him in the eyes without feeling betrayed and she hated hurting him but she needed to be alone. Her heart hurt, her head hurt, everything hurt...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Saving me**_

 _ **By: gummyguppie**_

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **I do not own Fairy Tail, it is the works of Hiro Mashima, here is the last chapter LEMON AHEAD, ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK hope you all like :3**_

* * *

It had been three months since she'd managed to hide from Gajeel, she'd settled somewhere over the mountains, a small village and she'd been able to hide her wings from everyone using her magic. They were kind to her and she lived in a small hut a little ways from the rest of the people, she still didn't know what she was going to do but she was slowly pushing herself forwards into a small routine and she'd become a nanny of sorts for a few families when they had to go to the other towns.

She was wondering around the village in her long, peach dress and white cloak, collecting oddments and necessities, her small wicker basket was full of bits and pieces like bread, fruit, flowers things she needed and she made a living over the payment of watching the children. The villagers seemed a little on edge that day, whispering and looking rather skittish as she got to the vegetable stall, the old man looked wary and gave her a weak smile that didn't quite reach his cheeks.

"What's wrong Makarov, everyone seems really... strange today?" She questioned and he shook his head as he started packing her usual vegetable, his hands shaking a little.

"Haven't you heard child, a dragon prince has been in the village, he's staying with the priest but everyone fears he may be here to destroy out peaceful village!" He whispered in a a hushed tone and she almost dropped her basket. It couldn't have been, unless he'd found her... no she was over thinking it, there has to be many princes that go by 'dragon prince', the whole thought of dragon slaying and such.

"You don't say... well hopefully he doesn't see fit to stay long!" She smiled as she rummaged through her purse and gave him some money before packing her veggies in the basket. Still, as she walked away, her heart was beating hard in her chest and she tried to brush off the feeling in her chest, like a hard tugging, wanting her to go in the direction of the priests house but she pulled herself away. She quickened her pace, hoping if she moved fast enough then she would forget all about it, her steps gently tapping the cobbled stone as she made her way home. Her mind was still a wreck but she'd managed to see things clear enough... she wanted to be left alone, no one in the village knew who or what she was and it was better that way. They saw her as a young lady who had lost her way and eventually they gave her residence and a place to call home, that all that mattered to her. The wind howled as she almost jogged down the path to her small wooden hut, her legs moving faster than she thought they could as she got to her front door and slammed it behind her as she sighed. She locked it and walked through the small front room to the little kitchen of a stove and a small sink, a wooden table was in front of her and she set down her basket, humming and taking out all of her fruit, putting then in the small, glass bowl beside her and she grabbed the vegetables, putting them on the side to wash before she prepared her tea. Levy span round with a hum, and almost shrieked at the shadow in the doorway and she backed up.

"You know how long I've been looking for you right?" He asked sounding slightly annoyed as he stepped past the thresh hold, his eyes blazing with anger and she swallowed thickly.

"I t-told you to... stay a-away!" She stuttered and he let out a low chuckled as he got closer and her eyes darted around for an escape or a weapon but she could hardly wound him with some tulips or a carrot. He was walking agonizingly slow, like he was taunting her and she bit her lip, he was still as handsome as when she'd left. Stood in a suit shirt and trousers, his shirt untucked and hair a wild mess, though he looked like he hadn't had any sleep.

"And I told you I loved you but you didn't listen to that either so I guess we're both pissed off!" He snapped and smacked her glass bowl off the side making it crash into the wall and the glass shattered as she let out a sharp gasp, her heart rate spiking as he stepped closer.

"You... you hurt me, you gave me to that monster and _you're_ the one that's angry!?" She yelled at him and his ruby eyes narrowed on her as he walked around the table in less time than she had to move away as he grabbed her wrist painfully.

"I told you I only wanted to protect you and if I got rid of Jose then I could do that but i didn't know where his manor was, he arrived so suddenly, I didn't have time to do anything else, I had to make it look like I hated you or he'd know I was lying, I didn't want to Levy, I never wanted to let him hurt you but if I didn't then it would be worse when he got a hold of you!" He yelled and she flinched as she looked up at him... why was god doing this to her, why was he making her feel such conflict?

"How am I suppose to trust you though?" She asked quietly and he let go of her wrist, looking down at the floor with a deep scowl and he raised his eyes to watch her. Levy was to frightened to move, his anger was obvious and she didn't want to make it worse... she didn't know what to do. She flinched when he reached out and touched her cheek, running his thumb along her soft skin and she whimpered as she melted into his touch, she didn't want to like it but it felt almost like she... needed it.

"Trust this..." he breathed before his lips captured hers and she closed her eyes, she'd missed him, she could feel her heart aching as his lips caressed hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands coming to grab her waist and pull her close, like she was his center of gravity and she wanted him. She never knew who much she needed him in those three months when everything had fallen apart, when she had fallen apart and just that kiss was putting her back together. The tears slipped down her cheeks as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue across her lips and she let him in, shattering the wall she was trying to build and he pushed her against the wall. Grabbing her by the legs and raising her so she was level with him as he pressed his body against hers. Grinding his hips into hers as his tongue swirled around her own and she moaned, her body reacting to his actions so quickly she wondered if she was in a spell. "I've missed you so much!" He managed to whisper as he kissed down to her neck, his breathing going ragged as she bit her lip and his tongue ran over the spot he'd bitten when he'd mated with her, making her shudder as a fire ignited deep inside her.

"Gajeel... please, I need you, now!" She whimpered and he let out a chuckle that seemed to roll down her spine as he bit down on that spot making her squirm against him and gasp as her whole body started to tingle.

"Hmmm... I don't know, you made me look for you all this time... I was so lonely without you, I think you should be dealt with before I let you have any pleasure!" He growled and she shivered as she looked at him, his eyes shining as she bit her lip.

"W-what... what are you g-going to do?" She asked, slightly frightened yet excited as he pawed at her thighs, just above her butt cheeks and she wriggled, feeling his erection as she accidentally brushed against it, causing him to growl.

"Take off your cloak and dress, I want to see just exactly how good my imagination was!" He purred and set her down on the floor, with shaky hands she reached up, the clasp of her cloak falling away and the white fabric jumped from her shoulders to the floor. She nibbled her lower lip as she kicked away her small shoes and pulled away the peach ribbon at the back of her dress to the back fell apart and her heart started to race. The peach dress slid from her shoulders, falling slowly to the floor and she stepped out of it, baring her exposed skin to the man before her. She was looking down at the floor, her cheeks stained red and there was a low groan as he stepped forwards to touch her. His hand sliding over the creamy skin of her shoulder, down her arm to entwine his fingers with hers and she looked up as his hands brought hers to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"What now?" She asked lightly and he looked down at her through his now crimson eyes and he smirked, his fangs on show and she remembered how they felt when they dragged against her skin, making her shiver.

"Now... I'm going to make sure this whole village knows my name, now... I'm going to make sure you never want to leave me!" He growled as he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up so she could see into his eyes as he licked his lips, making her quiver with excitement. She shivered as her back was laid on the cold table and he shoved away the rest of the items on it making her glare in annoyance but he just shrugged as he turned her around so she was bent over.

"W-wait... this isn't... how it happened last time!" She squeaked as she heard the zip of his trousers and she felt him pressing against her slowly, just the tip of him making her turn into a mess of lust and need.

"This isn't last time and you're being punished so you don't get a say in how we do it!" He purred as he bent down to her ears and he kissed her shoulder before thrusting inside her and she cried out. Gajeel wasted no time as he started to pump inside her over and over and she moaned as she pressed against him, wanting more as he grabbed one of her shoulders and the other hand gripped the side of the table as it started to splinter under his grasp. Her walls started to tighten around him and she dug her nails into the table as she came.

"Gajeel...AH!" She cried and he slumped over her with a chuckle as she panted and whimpered, coming down from her high as he pulled out of her and she shot up as his hand came into contact with her ass cheek and she squeaked.

"Now... are you going to run from your mate again?" He asked and she shook her head as she bit her lip, it stung but the tingles felt good for some reason as he spanked her again. "I want to hear you say it!" He growled and she nodded.

"I promise I won't run from my mate again" she whimpered and turned around to face him and his member which was standing very much to attention making her blush.

"Good girl, now why don't you direct me to the bedroom because I'm not making love to you in a kitchen" he said and she looked up at him in with a confused glare.

"B-but then what was that?" She questioned and he bent down, kissing her gently on the lips.

"That my beautiful angel, was fucking you, that was punishment for leaving me without so much as a kiss goodbye" he told her and she nodded as she went to grab her cloak for the walk to the bedroom but he stopped her. "I've seen you naked before, you don't need the cloak because no one else is here" he said and again she nodded but this time with a huff and turned to walk away, not ready for the slap on the butt that made her jump and run a little. "Don't sass me either because I'll do that again and this time I'll make sure you can't walk!" He threatened and she was half inclined to take him up on his offer but decided against it as she sashayed out of the room, being sure to but an extra swing in her hips and heard him growl.

"Here is the bedroom mister prince!" She smiled sarcastically and looked down when he gave her an annoyed look. Her bedroom was small, she was small so it made sense, she had a plain, double bed with a small wardrobe and a dresser, other than that it was nothing but a laminate floor and four wooden walls. He stepped inside, taking off his shirt as he did so and she inwardly groaned at his muscled torso, each indent and toned piece of flesh curling to his movements. She followed him into the room, closing the door behind herself and she walked over to the bed as he stripped himself of the rest of his clothing. Levy bit her lip as he looked at her and started to crawl across the bed, between her legs and her breath hitched as he dragged his tongue up her stomach to the top of her breasts.

"I've missed you so much..." he whispered as he kissed his way up to her neck and she closed her eyes as he nibbled and suckled on the sweet spot of her skin. She couldn't stop the smile as she hugged his body to her, needing his skin against hers, the feel of him almost addicting as she kissed his shoulder and he twitched.

"I missed you too" she said into his skin and he bent down, catching her face between his thumb as he melded his lips against hers, she loved the way he fit so easily with her, like they were meant to be. His body fit comfortably between her legs, his lips interlocked so perfectly to hers, the space between her fingers so easily taken up by his. As he kissed her he pressed himself into her and she moaned as he slowly slid inside of her, her nails digging into his back as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. There bodies moving in perfect rhythm as she threw her head back and arched her back, matching his thrusts, his lips slipping over her neck and she lost her hands in his hair. It felt like time had slowed down and she closed her eyes, feeling every movement, every touch that was sending her mind into a daze. His hands circled her back so he could pick her up and swap their places so she was on top. At first her movements were shy as his thick member filled her almost to insanity and she bit her lips as she slowly moved her hips against his, gasping at how it felt for him to be rubbing so deep inside her.

"Say my name... whisper it to the walls like a dirty secret!" He purred as he pushed himself deeper and she bit her lips as she felt the pool of ecstasy getting deeper until she was almost drowning.

"Oh, Gajeel... ah... ah... don't stop!" She whimpered as he growled and flipped them over again before slamming himself into her and she screamed his name until she was sure her sisters in the clouds would hear her. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her and growled into her ears, that growl that seemed to roll in his chest and she felt his teeth on her skin, making her shiver as he fangs pressed against her in a painful tingle and she kissed his neck as he in bedded his fangs and his manhood inside, making her see stars as he came with her. Snarling and thrust a couple times more but harder before she sighed and slumped back against the sheets. He let go of her and put his hands either side of his head with a smile.

"Now... how about you come home tomorrow and we'll see about making you my queen" he smirked and she felt her cheeks go red as she nodded and he kissed her fingers before bending further down, pulling out of her to kiss her stomach and purr at it.

"G-Gajeel, what are you doing?" She squeaked and sat up as he chuckled and stroked a finger across her stomach and suddenly the butterflies came, like a fluttering in her stomach.

"Saying hello to my little girl..." he said and she clutched her stomach, she couldn't be, they'd only done it once?!

"Wh-what... what do you mean by that!?" She screamed and he laughed as he drew her closer, kissing her neck and rubbing his hand across her belly like a proud father would.

"I mean... you're not only going to be queen but also a mother" he smiled and she felt tears prick her eyes as she put her hand over his... nothing could explain the joy she felt as she looked into his loving eyes and he wrapped his arms around her... maybe things would be a happy ever after all.

Gajeel and Levy got married the day after with tears all around and obviously Natsu had to cause a fight between Gray and himself, Levy gave birth to a beautiful little girl called Sherri thought it wasn't long before Gajeel had her put those birthing hips to good use again as she gave birth to twins, Adelaide and Marcus. Natsu and Lucy fiiinnnnaaallllyyyy got married and had two children, Nashi and Luke and the kingdom lived in peace, that was until the children grew up but that a whole new adventure...!


End file.
